One last trip, One last chance
by GeekWithoutTheGlasses
Summary: The gang go on one last trip together after graduation, one last bit of fun. Beca and Chloe have been best friends always, everyone else can see something more was seconds away but only they didn't; or they did and were just too scared to face reality.
1. Barden University

**One last trip, One last chance.**

 **All characters belong to PP i take no ownership of that except for this is my take on a great story. This story will be mainly in Chloe point of view, why i don't know it just fitted once i started writing. Apologies if anyone's favourite characters aren't involved but this is my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Barden University**

 **The gang go on one last trip together after graduation, one last bit of fun. Beca and Chloe have been best friends always, everyone else can see something more was seconds away but only they didn't; or they did and we're just too scared to face reality.**

"ONE TWO THREE … SMILE!"

"Can you believe it, were graduates!" I shouted

The excitement was through the roof. It had been 3 long years of ups, downs and song. Three years of some of the craziest memories to date; some of the best ever. The group of friends that I've met and the things that I've learnt are just insane. Looking around I wouldn't have done this with anyone else; Beca and Fat Amy jumping around like loonys, well Fat Amy making Beca jump around like a loony. Stacie thanking Benji for his sexy brain that got her through, that poor boys going to have a heart attack one day because of her. Jesse and Aubrey; the typical college couple, hot. And of course Cynthia Rose checking Stacie out, obviously. These people were crazy, but they were my crazy friends.

"Chlo come on, I need a serious drink right now" Beca shouted over. I need a stiff drink; she makes me need a stiff drink. Ergh.

I ran over to the gang. "So, who's for one last college party before this is all over?"

"Aca-party bitches!" Fat Amy shouted. "I say let's all crash bumpers, he won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Benji said concerned.

"Yeaah, it's cool. I'll just repay him in other ways. If you know what I'm saying" Amy said wiggling her eye brows.

"Yes we very much know what you're talking about Aimes, we don't need a mental picture thank you very much." said Beca sarcastically.

"Alright sexually frustrated knickers." Laughed Amy along with the gang, everyone knew what she was talking about. "I am not sexually frustrated Amy, I am very much straight. "

"Ha yeah and I'm the size of Kendall Jenner. Next joke loser." Everyone was laughing, walking along arm in arm in their graduation gowns; through Barden University one last time.

We got to the auditorium. I couldn't believe the amount of memories we had in this place; memories that would last a lifetime. Some of us fell in love here, not me obvs, I'm talking about Aubrey and Jesse; and I'm pretty sure there's always been a little sumink sumink going on between Benji and Stacie. They've always reminded me about the girl next door romance from the movies; either one of them just waiting for the other to say something.

"I say one last song" Said Jesse.

"Yes" said Benji. "Come on guys, one last song"

"Let's do it. This fine ass don't need asking twice." Smiled Fat Amy

 **Jesse**

 _Hey yo, Trebles!_

 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_

 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_

 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Loves gonna get you down_

 ** _Benji_**

 _I went walking with my momma one day_

 _When she warned me what people say_

 _Live your life until love is found_

 _Cause loves gonna get you down_

 _Take a look at the girl next door_

 _She's a player and a downright bore_

 _Jesus loves her but she wants more_

 _Oh, bad girls get you down_

 _Sing it!_

 ** _Chloe_**

 _Say love, say love_

 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_

 _Say love, say love_

 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_

 ** _Beca and Fat Amy_**

 _Mama told me what I should know_

 _Too much candy gonna rot your soul_

 _If she loves you let her go_

 _Cause love only gets you down_

 _Take a look at a boy like me_

 _Never stood on my own two feet_

 _Now I'm blue as I can be_

 _Oh, love only got me down_

I noticed Beca and Fat Amy looking over at me during this verse.

 ** _Everyone_**

 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_

 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._

"Oh I'm gonna miss you guys" said Beca

"You feeling alright Becs?" I said, everyone laughing. "Yes, fine thank you Chlo just appreciating a good moment."

Everyone laughed and finished in a group hug. Everyone then went off their separate ways to get ready for tonight. This is going to be one hell of a party, I can feel it.

* * *

"So Beca you finally gonna tell Chlo that you've been hopelessly in love with her this whole time?"

"Fats will you keep your voice down, Chlo's in the shower. And no I am not gonna tell her because I am not in love with her!"

"Oh do me a favour, you're Beca and Chloe, together you're bloe. You would love a good bloe."

"1. What the hell are you talking about and 2. Funny enough I don't have a dick."

"Oh you don't?" Fat Amy said surprised. "I thought that was why you always acted like a complete ass 80% of the time"

Beca smirked whilst shaking her head. Throwing a pillow at Amy.

"Now don't start this Beca. Last time we had a pillow fight you got very annoyed at us having fun" Amy said sarcastically.

"Just get ready ok, once Chloe is done we're heading out"

"Yes boss. Just remember when she gets out the shower eyes up, mouth shut." The look she gave Amy soon shut Amy up.

I stepped out the bathroom ready. "Guys im sticking to jeans and this blue shirt because I can't decide on anything else"

"You stick with that you hot piece of ass"

"Thanks hot mamma" Beca stood laughing Amy and Chloe's conversation.

"Now let's go. I need my jiggle juice stat". Walking out the room ahead of Beca and Fat Amy, they muttered something to each other but I couldn't quite catch it.

* * *

Beca was standing there, in the corner of the room, yellow cup in hand; just standing there staring at all the already way too drunk students, past and present. Everyone had achieved there diploma's, even Stacie. So why not blow out. Standing here though, in a room full of people and I can't take my eyes off of Beca. We had a very funny relationship, we were the unlikeliest of friends to be honest but we were, and I wouldn't change that for the world. Despite how I may or may not feel. I don't even know what that is if im honest.

"Chloe Beale, why the thinking face?" Fat Amy asked following Chloe's line of sight.

"Ohhh I see."

"Why don't you just get your fine ass over there and speak to her"

"Fat Amy seriously, can you drop this please. I don't know what you think you know or whatever but me and Beca are best friends, I love her to pieces, as my best friend."

I looked over at Beca standing there in her black skinnies with her boots, why do I keep looking at her like this. Ever since I first met Beca I've felt a connection to her, for what reason I have no idea but I just needed to know her, needed to be her friend. Looking over at her dancing with Jesse just made me smile, Beca really didn't like dancing. But it also made me, I don't know, jealous? I would never understand these thoughts and feelings so I'm going to do exactly what I've been doing for 3 years, forget about them.

"Come on big mamma, it's time to dance" As I dragged Fat Amy outside, everyone was dancing by the pool. Foxes – Amazing playing.

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **When I look at you the drums all start beating**_

 _ **And I just don't know if I'm ready or not, to do it all again**_

 _ **See, I've got a wild heart and**_

 _ **I can't control it**_

 _ **It keeps on letting me down**_

 _ **I know, with you, tonight could be amazing**_

 _ **Be amazing**_

 _ **I'm scared, to death, still I stood here waiting**_

 _ **Here waiting**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Take a hold of me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Cause my heart keeps saying**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **That you're all I need, all I need**_

 _ **With a touch you bring me back to life, I'm rising**_

 _ **And I don't even know if I'll survive, but I'm all in**_

 _ **See, I've got a wild heart and**_

 _ **I can't control it**_

 _ **It keeps on letting me down**_

 _ **I know, with you, tonight could be amazing**_

 _ **Be amazing**_

 _ **I'm scared, to death, still I stood here waiting**_

 _ **Here waiting**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Take a hold of me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Cause my heart keeps saying**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **That you're all I need, all I need**_

 _ **Should be running away tonight**_

 _ **Should be finding a place to hide**_

 _ **But I'm starting to feel alive**_

 _ **And I know, with you, tonight could be**_

 _ **I know, with you, tonight could be amazing**_

 _ **Be amazing**_

 _ **I'm scared, to death, still I stood here waiting**_

 _ **Here waiting**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps calling me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps telling me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps telling me**_

 _ **Telling me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps telling me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps telling me**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **Oh, my heart keeps telling me**_

 _ **Telling me**_

 _ **Telling me**_

 _ **All I need**_

 _ **All I need**_

 _ **All my heart keeps saying now.**_

4 hours and about 10 drinks later I don't recall a sober person insight. Fat Amy and Bumper were in the freakin bushes doing things that I know will mentally scar me for life, Jesse and Aubrey were having a lovers tiff in the kitchen and I don't even know where the others are. Oh Beca.

"HI" I said to Beca, grabbing her hands pulling her within inches of my face.

"I am so glad that I met you Beca"

"We became pretty fast friends didn't we?"

"Well you saw me naked Chlo, so." Beca said winking. Oh that wink was hot, Jesus Chloe stop it.

"Ok this ginger needs more jiggle juice" I said slapping my ass as I started to walk off, snapping my fingers in her direction.

"Hey Chlo"

"Yeah?" snapping my head round

"We're gonna be alright aren't we? All of us now that we've graduated"

"Yeah course we are Bec, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just all seems very final, you know. I don't know why im even concerned about all this, I put it down to all the alcohol" we both laughed, taking a seat on the garden bench.

"Hey, I've got a plan. Why don't we all go on one final trip, one last chance of fun together"

"I don't know Chlo, most of us start jobs and stuff in 2 weeks, is that really a good idea?"

"Yes 100%, we can road trip to my uncle's lake house. One last blow out before it's time to enter the real world. Me, you, Jesse, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Bumper, Benji and Stacie; Cynthia flies out to New York tomorrow. Beca come on, what could go wrong."

"Ok fine. Text everyone; meet at my place tomorrow midday." A lot could go wrong Chlo, a lot, Beca muttered to herself as an excited Chloe jumped in the pool. Jesus Christ this is going to be a long week.

* * *

The songs used are Foxes amazing and PP's version of lollipop.

Let me know what you think, I've got about 10 chapters planned out for this story, could end up more. Depending on the response i'll see whether to continue.


	2. Somebody Loves You

**Yeah so, life kind of got in the way for some time. Sorry to anyone who showed interest in this story. Here a very short chapter to get back into the story, a long chapter 3 is on the way. As always, I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2 - Somebody Loves You**

* * *

"A road trip Amy, this is basically a road trip" Beca moaned still not down with this whole idea to be honest; both standing in there room whilst packing their stuff.

"Well yeah, travelling in a car to a destination is normally called a road trip. Do you live underground or something Beca?"

"Oh be quiet would you and just pack your bag"

Beca and Amy were up at the crack of dawn getting the truck ready for the little trip to the lake house. Fat Amy was super excited about this trip; Beca on the other hand had very much mixed opinions of how this was going to go.

"Bec what isn't there to be excited about, seriously? You're going on a trip with your closest friends. There's a lake, games rooms, Jacuzzi, BBQ area, log fire…oh and by the way you've got to share rooms! And I'm with Bumper!" Amy said whilst running downstairs as she knew the reaction she was going to get.

"Amy are you kidding me?!" Beca said frustrated running to the top of the stairs.

"Um no I'm very much telling the trust" Fat Amy was having to bite her lip to keep the laughter in.

"Who the hell am I going to share with? Coz I'm certainly not sharing with you and Bumper, that's not good for anyone's ear drums."

"Well I'll just be with Chloe, it'll be fun im sure" Beca said sarcastically.

"Oh it'll be fun alright" Fat Amy laughed "If you aren't in love with her now, you will be by the end of the week; id put money on it."

Beca just shook her head and carried on packing her bag. This is ridiculous, she and Chloe had been best friends for 3 years now and they had had some of the greatest times together. Yes maybe I did have a little girl crush on her when we first met, but hello, if a girl that beautiful bombarded your shower I think it would slightly tingle your ladies parts. Fat Amy's always been convinced that Chloe had the same feelings towards me but it's rubbish and I certainly don't like her like that, definitely not. She's probably right to be honest this could be a pretty good week; I guess one final blowout of fun won't hurt anybody.

"Fats where's Chloe at anyway?" Beca shouted down to Fat Amy who was currently jumping on her duffle bag to try and zip it up.

"She had some stuff to take care of before she headed out; she's meeting us at the lake house."

"Oh really, she didn't say anything last night" Beca said concerned.

"She said it's something with a family member, they were taken ill overnight"

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright. Amy seriously is there any need for that?" Beca asked as she got outside and saw Amy running at the boot of the car repeatedly trying to squeeze everything in.

"Sweet Jesus. You're sumink else Fats."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 on the way...**


	3. All The Small Things

**Chapter Three – All the Small Things**

* * *

Beca don't even know how long this car journeys going to be but she's not looking forward to it, at all.

"Fats why do you get to drive may I ask?" Beca said annoyed.

"Well, Beca. Let me break it down for you. Me and you are going to have a nice long chat about a certain someone" Fat Amy said very seriously, well as serious as she could be.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going to keep talking about this. There is nothing to talk about Fats, why doesn't everyone else see that. Me and Chloe always have and always will be just friends. End of." Beca said getting frustrated.

"Um, well, I was going to talk to you about Bumper. But yeah that frustration needs talking about." Fat Amy said surprised. "Oh okay, my bad." Beca said looking the other way out her passenger side window.

"On a serious note though Beca." said Amy "Why do you get so angry when the conversation of you two comes up? If there really are no feelings there, on either part, why's it so hard to talk about; because you're a stubborn ass moody bitch naturally, but this makes you angry."

"Because it's just a waste of time, there's nothing to what you're all saying. You'll all see that this weekend. I'll make you a deal, I'll make you all a deal; when everyone leaves here at the end of the week, when me and Chloe are still just friends, you all drop it for good."

"Deal man, but I don't think it's a deal I'm going to lose Bec's. Just saying." Fat Amy said smiling; Beca shook her head with a smirk on her face.

Beca and Fat Amy pulled up at the gas station to fill up and obviously stock up on snacks.

"Beca!" Fat Amy said shouting as Beca walked in to pay for the gas. "Get me some chips please, oh and something strong to drink"

"No. You're driving and we're underage loser." Beca said confused.

"won't do any harm, get it for the road."

Beca got back to the car with obviously just the chips and two red bulls. Beca needed a boost to get her through the rest of this journey.

"Right Beca put some tunes on. We need those camp vibes kicked off!" Oh my god, thought Beca. Who says things like that?

 **Castle on the Hill – Ed Sheeran starts playing…Fat Amy starts singing**

 _When I was six years old I broke my leg_

 _I was running from my brother and his friends_

 _And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down_

 _I was younger then, take me back to when I_

 _Found my heart and broke it here_

 _Made friends and lost them through the years_

 _And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown_

 _But I can't wait to go home_

Beca starts smiling, you can't not sing to Ed Sheeran

 _I'm on my way_

 _Driving at ninety down those country lanes_

 _Singing to "Tiny Dancer"_

 _And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real_

 _We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

 _Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes_

 _Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends_

 _Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right_

 _But I was younger then, take me back to when_

 _We found weekend jobs, when we got paid_

 _We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight_

 _Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown_

 _But I can't wait to go home_

 _I'm on my way_

 _Driving at ninety down those country lanes_

 _Singing to "Tiny Dancer"_

 _And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real_

 _We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

 _Over the castle on the hill_

 _Over the castle on the hill_

 _One friend left to sell clothes_

 _One works down by the coast_

 _One had two kids but lives alone_

 _One's brother overdosed_

 _One's already on his second wife_

 _One's just barely getting by_

 _But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home_

Beca turns the song down, leaving it to play out in the background.

"Fats, do you think that'll be us? Those lyrics. One selling clothes, one had two kids, one gets married 101 times. This is all going to be over one day, this life can't last forever." Beca sounded quite sad about the thought that one day; her and her friends will lead different lives. What if it doesn't all work out?

"Well I just don't think like that Bec. I don't think about the future, I think about right now. Your life could be turned upside down in the blink of an eye ball" Beca looked at Fats as if to say that's not the saying but ok.

"Just do me a favour ok and this week, live for right now. Don't worry about what's going to happen until we're home."

"Ok fine." Said Beca "stop all the preaching Fats and I'll do just that ok" She has a point in a very weird way Beca thought.

Another hour in the car, praying they are nearly at there destination.

"So you heard from Chloe? I wonder what her emergency thing was." Fat Amy asked.

"Um no, I haven't actually. She's never mentioned anything before so it must be an accident or someone taken ill or something. Can't imagine it's too bad she would have said."

"Oh yeah, family emergency is probably code for needing some jiggle juice and getting down and dirty" Fat Amy said laughing.

"Ha, probably. The girls a hot piece of ass after all" Said Beca.

"Yeah Beca, saying things like that isn't going to help convince people you don't have feelings for Chloe"

"Oh shut up Fats. She is though, so are you and Stacie and Aubrey and Cynthia. It's a fact."

"Well this fine piece of Australian ass already knew that!"

"Ever so confident aye" laughed Beca.

* * *

God knows how many hours later they arrived at the lake house. It weren't a terrible drive up there plus Fat Amy always keeps it interesting. As we pulled up we could see Jesse and Benji trying to light the log fire, whist Bumper was just dishing his orders out basically just watching.

"Oh hey, nice of you guys to finally show up" said Aubrey as she walked over to the car to greet her friends.

"Well how long have you guys been here then?" Beca asked as she put her bags down next to her and hugged her friend.

"Probably an hour or so" Aubrey said laughing "What took so long Fat Amy?"

"Yeah um about that" Fat Amy said as she grabbed her luggage out the boot. "I may have went the wrong way for about an hour, got a bit distracted by Ed"

Aubrey looked at Beca as if to say who? "Sheeran, she means"

"Right gotcha. Well we're all here now, so that's the main thing. Cynthia will be joining us in a few days."

Aubrey showed Beca and Fat Amy into the lake house which was huge. It looked like something out of Cheaper by the Dozen.

"Yo, this place is insane!" shouted Fat Amy.

Walking through the front door the place opened out into one massive room with the island kitchen in the far right corner. On the right side were 2 massive corner sofas which could probably seat about 20 people, a log fire and what looked like a 60inch screen tele. At the back was a long dining table. Not to mention the beautiful lake outside, BBQ area, Jacuzzi, games room and outdoor log fire.

Everything was brick or wood, it looked like something from the movies for sure.

"Hey Aubrey, where's Chloe?" Beca said looking round. "Oh she's just taking a shower; she's been at the hospital all day"

"The hospital? What's going on, she ok? Has she said much about it?" Beca was concerned that everything was ok, that Chloe was ok.

"Ask her yourself, you two like showering together" Fat Amy stated as she laughed walking into the conversation. Aubrey laughed and walked towards everyone else.

"Right, time to sort the rooms" shouted Aubrey in that ever so bossy voice. "Everyone on the sofa's, lefts go" everyone started gathering on the sofa, Fat Amy getting the guys in from outside.

"Ok so there are 5 double rooms. Cynthia will take one when she gets here, not fair to make her walk into chaos when she arrives" Aubrey rightfully stated.

"So, that's one room down. I and Jesse will take a room"

"Obviously." Sarcastically stated Bumper "Mr whipped over there" as he leaned over to ruffle Jesse's hair

"Will you ssshh your mouth for 2 minutes" said Fat Amy "Yes my dear" Bumped stated as he sat back down, everybody laughing at their friends.

"I'll take a room with Benji" said Stacie "I'll make sure he has a good week"

"Yeah I bet you will, it's a week we're here for Stacie, he needs some energy left" stated Fat Amy as everyone laughed, Benji went bright red.

"Leave my boy alone you guys" Jesse said concerned. Benji smiled.

"That leaves us kiddo" Chloe said to Beca as she put her hand on Beca's knee as she spoke.

"Awesome." Beca knew she didn't wanna spend the time with anyone but Chloe, but there was something about sharing a bed for a week that sent shivers down her spine and her heart into double beats.


	4. Bonfire Heart

**Chapter four – Bonfire Heart**

 **Thank you all for the positive feed back on this story, I'm currently looking at around 15 chapters for this story but could be more. I, as always, own nothing.**

* * *

Beca and Chloe made their way upstairs to unpack; along with their friends. All they could hear was everyone arguing about whom had what side of the bed, which had what clothes space etc.

"Well this is going to be fun isn't it love" Chloe said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah Chlo, can't wait." Beca being her sarcastic self

"So, let's have the same debate as the others. Bed, left or right?" Chloe asked

"I really don't mind, I'm not fussy where I sleep" Beca said with a glum face

"Ooo is that so" Chloe laughed. "Not like that Chloe, I mean I don't mind what side of the bed I sleep on" Beca corrected herself.

"No no, it's cool. You're enjoying yourself, don't need to justify it." Chloe was cracking up by then

"I see how this week's going to be" Beca wasn't impressed by Chloe's jokes, which was unusual, because normally she can't help but smile at the girl

"Bec come on, lighten up please. What's going on with you?" Chloe sounded genuinely concerned.

Beca set up her iPod with the speakers in the corner, Chloe walking up behind her to select the first song; for background music while they continued to arrange there room.

"Anyway preference?" Chloe asked as she pointed to the iPod, looking at Beca.

"Go 90's or something. The music of today is beginning to burn my ears, it's disgusting."

"You really are something else Beca Mitchell. How about a little Britney!" Chloe said with a big grin on her face.

"Please do. A little cray cray might make you lot seem a little normal" Beca had to smirk at herself; she was more crazy than any of them. But not Fats, that girl's one on her own.

 _ **(You drive me) Crazy – Britney Spears starts playing**_ _…_ Chloe stepping onto the bed, using her hair brush as a microphone

 _Baby, I'm so into you_

 _You got that somethin'. What can I do?_

 _Baby, you spin me around_

 _The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground_

 _Every time you look at me_

 _My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see_

 _Lovin' you means so much more_

 _More than anything I ever felt before_

All Beca could think about was the lyrics, but why? Her friend was simply singing a song; very well too. Little did she know Chloe was thinking about how much meaning was behind these lyrics also? But, after Beca's conversation with Fat Amy she had a point to prove, that they didn't like each other at all, and she had to prove to herself she didn't like her. She could find her friend attractive there's nothing wrong in that. Beca just had to try and enjoy herself. So she stepped out of moody character and joined in, grabbing her hair brush and joining Chloe on the bed…

 _You drive me crazy_

 _I just can't sleep_

 _I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

 _Oh... crazy,_

 _But it feels alright_

 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night._

Both girls singing there little hearts out jumping about singing into their 'microphones' together. Little did they know, Fat Amy and Aubrey we're cracking up in the door way watching their friends.

 _Tell me, you're so into me_

 _That I'm the only one you will see_

 _Tell me, I'm not in the blue,_

 _That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you_

"Yes, pay up everyone. They confessed, I won the bet!" Fat Amy shouted out the doorway and in the direction of their friends who were also unpacking. Many replies being shouted back…

"You know I've always been down for lesbian sex, sex is sex." stated Stacie, without a care in the world.

"Aw. I'm happy for you guys if you're happy" Benji cutely stated.

"Enjoy my seconds Chloe" laughed Jesse "Shut up" stated Aubrey, "that lasted like 2 days Jesse no need for that" everyone laughing at the lovers tiff.

"You know what I say!" shouted Bumper, "Bulls*it. You guys wouldn't ever admit anything. Although, I'm so down for a foursome if you ever find your lady balls."

"Guys will you drop this crap, seriously. What bet are you even talking about?" Chloe asking annoyed.

"Fats made a bet, she recons that I've gotta prove I don't like you or vice versa and they'll drop the crap about us two for good. By the end of the week." Beca explained

"Oh easy, we got this!" Chloe laughed and high fived Beca.

Both girls liked a bet; neither of them liked the sound of this one though.

* * *

Everyone was chilling outside. It was early in the evening, the sun was setting and the guys were keeping the log fire going. Aubrey and Stacie were currently practising cartwheels; that is never going to end well unless Aubrey is better than Stacie. Benji was practising his magic tricks. Fat Amy was inside whipping up some Mexican food for everyone.

Beca and Chloe were currently sitting on a log, around the fire with the same blanket covering their legs, can of cools light beer in hand…

"So is everything ok with you? You had to visit the hospital Aubrey said?" Beca quizzed Chloe.

"Yeah, um, everything's good. Nothing to worry about" Chloe said with a smile as she quickly looked up at Beca then away, fiddling with her can of drink.

"Oh come on Chlo, I know you better than that. You've been pretty checked out lately. What's really going on?" Beca now speaking with concern in her voice.

"Honestly, everything's good. Nothing to worry about, promise." Chloe said as she downed the rest of her drink, standing up. "Another?" she asked as she held her hand out to take Beca's empty drink.

"This girl needs more jiggle juice!" Chloe shouted back at Beca as she walked off into the lake house. Beca shaking her head at her with a smile.

"How's it going Fats?" Chloe asking Fat Amy as she walked inside, the smell was incredible.

"Oh it's crack-a-lacking real good in here my little ginger spice" laughed Fat Amy.

"So I see you and Beca talking over there" Fat Amy point outside with her head, her eyes in the direction of Beca sitting where Chloe left her on the log.

"Yes, we were talking. As all friends talk Amy. She was asking me why I was in the hospital earlier."

"And did you tell her?" Amy asking with sternness in her voice

"No I didn't Fats, there's nothing to tell her. Not something she won't worry about anyway. No one needs to know ok, it's all good."

"If you say so girl. Just don't let it make you two fall out if she keeps asking." Fat Amy had a point "She isn't going to keep asking, this is Beca we're talking about. Really doesn't care."

"Ha, yeah ok" laughed Fat Amy. "What do you mean by that you?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing hot stuff, don't worry you're little heart. So when you going to talk to her about the other thing?" Fat Amy always came out with the obvious, no holding back with her.

"What other thing?" Chloe asked as she grabbed two beers out the fridge for her and Beca. "You want one?" Chloe holding a can up, offering it to her. "No I'm good; I've still got my wine. It makes me feel super sexy, Bumper loves it." Chloe laughed.

"Chloe don't play dumb, you ain't stupid. From the day you two first laid eyes on each other at the University fair, you're so touchy feely with her. "

"I'm touchy feely with everyone Fats. That doesn't mean anything" replied Chloe.

"Chloe stop seriously, you're Beca and Chloe, together you're bloe. Everybody loves a good bloe." Chloe had to laugh at Fat Amy's way of explain things. But she did have a point there was something special about her and Beca's friendship, both knew a side to each other no one else knew.

"Anyways I'm going to round the troops up, food smells ready!" Chloe stated as she walked outside, leaving Fat Amy shaking her head at the situation.

Everybody finished up eating, which was so good. Aubrey and Jesse were being the old married couple, washing and trying up inside. Stacie was flirting so bad with Benji but the poor boy was just so so blind to it bless him.

"Yo dim wits!" Bumper shouted, "Everybody gather round the fire. It's guitar time."

"Yes that's my chubby boy" Said Fat Amy.

Everybody gathered round the fire, four or five beers down by this point.

"So, who wants what?" bumper asked as he started strumming on the strings.

Chloe started singing…

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

Beca smiled and joined in…

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Everybody was then singing, with Bumper strumming away…

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _It's got mountains_

 _It's got rivers_

 _It's got sights to give you shivers_

 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

As the song finished everyone started cheering.

"Hell yeah baby." Said Bumper as he high fived Jesse, and then kissed Fat Amy. Beca and Chloe looked up, smirking at each other out the corner of their eyes. Chloe could feel herself getting rather merry right now, her's and Fat Amy's conversation playing round in her mind.

"Guys, who's down for two truths one lie?!" Stacie asked excited.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. What do you think Chloe is hiding?**

 **Songs used are stated in the chapters.**


	5. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Chapter Five – Pour Some Sugar On Me**

* * *

"HELL YES" said Bumper in excitement.

"Ergh, this is going to get vile" moaned Beca.

"How do we even play?" asked Benji. Aw he's not a game player Stacie thought.

"Right the aim of the game is to take it in turns naming two truths and one lie, you can name them in any order you wish; just try not to make it obvious to everyone. Make it a little fun, maybe some truths are going to come out. Also, don't lie a truth, to hide the other truth…kapeesh?!" asked Stacie.

"Lez-be honest ladies" Fat Amy said with a smirk as she looked at Beca and Chloe, both ladies just shook their heads. Chloe finding it amusing now she's very very merry.

Everybody was sitting round the fire, it was a summers evening but there was a slight chill in the air. Blankets out, beers flowing, games being played; this was the last trip they all desperately needed and they didn't even realise it yet.

"Right" Stacie said, "I've slept with under 30 people"

"Well that could be a truth or a lie." Beca's comment made everyone laugh, she also had a point.

"You're right though" Stacie laughing and agreeing with her, "No, ok. I've slept with under 30 people, I love cuticle care and I have a crush on Benji."

"Ahh come on, don't let that last one be the lie, you'll break the poor boys heart" Said Jesse.

"No no it's ok" cutely stated Benji, although he's always had a crush on Stacie, he found her confidence very charming.

"Well I think the lie is Benji" stated Beca, "Hey be nice you" said Chloe, as she slapped Beca on the knee.

"I'm sorry but she'd eat the poor boy alive!" Beca had a point, again.

"I can take it Stacie" said Benji, "Well actually; the lie is…I've slept with under 30 people." Stacie said as she smiled at Benji.

"Get in there my son!" shouted Bumper, "Pound that till dawn" as he starts making humping actions.

"Stop. Save your energy for later." Said Fats as she pulled Bumper back down on the log

"Ok ok my turn" Bumper says as he stands on the log to speak, anything to have everyone's complete attention.

"I have my own sports sandals brand, I don't write my own fan mail and I'm in love with Fat Patricia"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and shake their heads at him; Bumper really was one on his own.

"Well, you sure as hell better be in love with our girl Fats and why on earth would you have your own sports sandals." Said Beca, "I'm not surprised, I'm going to go with you don't write your own fan mail as the lie"

"Ha no, I'm so terrible. I do write my own fan mail." Laughed Bumper

"You do not own your own sports sandals, why? Who buys them from an over confident guy who sings accapella for a hobby?" Asked Chloe

Beca was laughing to herself, she doesn't think Chloe has ever realised how funny she is; and it's without even trying.

Two hours later, many beers later and a lot of very random facts revealed about Jesse, Aubrey, Fat Amy and Benji; everyone was very drunk. They had vacated into the lake house where everyone was chilling doing their own thing. Bumper and Fat Amy were currently half naked playing strip pool, Jesse and Aubrey were eating each other's faces off on the sofa's, Stacie was trying very hard to flirt with Benji but the sweet boy just wasn't getting it. Beca and Chloe, now they were in the middle of a very competitive game of beer pong. Stacie walking over to the Juke Box, there's only one song for this mood…

 _ **Pour some sugar on me – Def Leppard starts playing everyone singing along**_

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

"Beca you're very good at this, you're like a super hidden beer pong champ" slurred Chloe.

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face Chlo" laughed Beca.

Chloe walked to Beca, or really stumbled. Grabbing her drink, putting it on the side and taking both her hands in hers; pulling Beca super close to her face.

"You have a very beautiful face Beca. I always knew we'd be fast friends you know. There was something about you Beca; you're a very difficult person to understand. But I get it."

"Well, you've seen me naked so." Beca replied as she winked at her joking.

"No I'm serious Beca, there's an incredible person in there" Chloe said as she poked Beca's chest, right by her heart. Keeping her fingertip there as she continued, Beca staring at her fingers as Chloe carried on, "You should open up more often; you never know what you might find."

Beca half smiled at Chloe, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Chloe's fingers then at her, Chloe realising it was still there; coughing and removing her finger.

"Come on" Beca said, "I need to finish kicking your ass girl." Both girls laughing and walking back to their ends of the table.

The whole time this was going on, Aubrey and Fat Amy were standing in the distance watching.

"The love of their life is right in front of their eyes, I hope one of them finds the guts before it's too late" Said Aubrey. "You and me both kiddo." replied Fat Amy.

* * *

Aubrey, Fat Amy, Chloe and Beca were all on the sofas watching a movie, The Breakfast Club to be precise. Fat Amy was currently sprawled out one end of the sofa, pretty much like a nodding dog struggling to keep awake; every so often waking herself up to dip into the Doritos bowl. Aubrey was sitting next to her, Beca and Chloe were the other end of the sofa, with their legs intertwined, resting them on the beautiful glass coffee table in front on them.

"Would someone care to explain what the hype is over a bunch of teenagers spending the day in detention pwease?" slurred Beca as the others laughed at her.

"Yeah, someone pwease explain what's going on" Chloe repeated taking the mick out of Beca, Beca slapped her arm and Aubrey just smiled at them both.

"Will you leave me alone, taking the Michael out of me like that? Screw you Chloe Beale" Moaned Beca

"Well you either want me to leave you alone or you want me to screw you? Take your pick girl." Said Chloe

The girl's conversation took Aubrey's attention away from the film; this was going to get more interesting than The Breakfast Club.

"Bitch, I don't want you to screw me." Replied Beca with a smirk

"Ha, liar. You so want me" laughed Chloe as she turned to look at Beca

"No, I don't think so." Replied Beca as she turned to look Chloe dead in those big beautiful blue eyes.

Both girls just stared at each other, both girls eyes travelling down to the other girls lips and back up again. Beca coughed and both girls snapped out of the moment; this also waking Fats up, Doritos bowl flying everywhere.

"Really Amy, get your fat ass up please. The damn crisps are everywhere" shouted Aubrey

"Jeeze someone needs to get laid ASAP" said a sleepy Fat Amy

"Come on help me take all this to the kitchen, we can clear it all up in the morning" said Aubrey

"That's like really really far you know" said Fats, the kitchen was actually about ten metres away.

When Aubrey and Fat Amy finished up in the kitchen they walked back through the living room area and went to walk upstairs thinking Beca and Chloe had already gone to bed. They were currently curled up on the sofa together, asleep. Chloe laying with her head on the end of the sofa, Beca tucked into her from the outside of the sofa leaning into Chloe with her arm over her stomach, legs intertwined with Beca's head lying on Chloe chest.

Aubrey grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered the two girls up.

"They're going to get cold; you think they'll be alright there? Shouldn't we wake them?"

"No Fats, they're exactly where they're meant to be, they'll be just fine."

Both girls smiled at them and walked up to bed ending the start of a very good first day at the lake house.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of the story as it goes along, anything you would like to see happen. I want to know.**


	6. On Your Side

**Chapter Six – On Your Side**

 **This chapter may be hard for some people to read, it was quite hard to right. I'm aware I'm no doctor so apologies to anybody I offend with diagnoses and symptoms etc. Yes you may notice a references to come other beautiful characters known in other worlds. I as always own nothing.**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning three or four AM and Chloe suddenly woke up in a fright, from a bad dream. She shot forward, panting and trying to catch her breathe. She was sweating from head to toe and scolding hot to touch. She looked to her side and saw that Beca was still lying next to her and the pair of them were still on the sofas. Beca stirred when she felt Chloe shoot up.

"Hey Hey, you ok?" Beca said as she stirred, noticing what was happening out the corner of her eye; she sat forward and put her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe flinched and tensed up "Hey it's ok, it's me." Chloe looked back and relaxed on realisation it was Beca behind her.

"Bad dream, aye?" Beca asked as Chloe nodded to her, looking at her with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chloe put her head down, realising now's probably the best time to be honest with Beca; it's going to come out sooner or later. It's only going to get harder.

"Would it help if I said I have an idea" Beca asked, Chloe nodding.

"It's your sister isn't it?" Chloe looked straight up from the floor, looking at Beca; quite surprised that she was right.

"I'm going to kill Fats. She promised she wouldn't say anything. I knew she couldn't keep her big Australian mouth sh…" Chloe was ranting away, "Woah! Calm down girl, Fats didn't say anything." Beca quickly jumped in before Chloe lost it over something that wasn't true.

"How did you know? She must have said something" quizzed Chloe, "She really didn't Chlo, I promise you."

"I know you" Beca answered simply, giving Chloe a look as if to say you know I'm right.

"What I don't know is what's actually going on, you wanna tell me?"

"She's sick Beca, like really sick" Chloe said as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping both arms round her legs.

Chloe's sister was a cancer survivor. Two years ago she found a lump in her back and it all went very quickly from there. She visited the doctor one morning just to be on the safe side and get it checked out. Within a week she was seen by a specialist at the hospital, CT scans, MRI's, biopsies and bloods etc. later she was in the operating theatre having the lump removed. The operation was a success and a skin graft was done to replace and cover the large area affected. Six weeks of chemotherapy was needed after to make sure that all active cancer cells were killed.

Every six months she was followed up at the hospital with three monthly regular bloods done to make sure it was staying at bay; this was all a success. Two years later, it brings us to the current day.

"But I don't understand Chlo, of what? She was given the all clear two years ago and she's been fine ever since." Said Beca in confusion

"She started getting headaches at work. Just your general headaches so she was just taking ibuprofen for it; didn't think anything of it. Then one day she stood up from her desk and she felt really funny, like she couldn't explain it she just didn't feel right."

"Please tell me with her history she was sensible enough to go to the doctor?" queried Beca

"Yes, of course. The doctor checked her over and all her vitals were ok. Her temperature was a little high but nothing concerning. So he run a precautionary blood test, that came back that her HbA1c was high and she had also had symptoms of dehydration and change in appetite. "

"All that could mean anything though surely?" asked Beca

"Yeah it can, but something struck with the doctor; signs were pointing to diabetes."

"Diabetes?" Beca asked, "Type one or two? Surely not two there's nothing of her, that's mainly diet controlled."

"One. So they sent her away with follow up appointments and bloods. Anyway, a few weeks went by and these symptoms weren't budging; in fact they were getting progressively worse."

"One night she woke up screaming, screaming and shouting in agony. Charlie woke up startled and called an ambulance when he realised what was going on; they we're there in minutes assessed her and took her into hospital. Something didn't quite add up to the consultant, so he ran a brain CT. That was the moment our world came crashing down."

By this point Chloe had calmed down, she was more numb than anything telling Beca. Both girls sat cross legged on the sofa facing each other.

With tears in her eyes Beca said, "I don't think I'm going to like what you have to say next"

With tears rolling down her face Chloe looked up from the floor, "She's got brain Mets Beca, multiple brain Mets." Beca closed her eyes and put her head down when it registered what Chloe had said.

"Oh my god Chlo, I'm so so sorry!" Beca leaned forward wrapping both arms round Chloe as tight as she could.

Leaning back from Beca, Chloe said "She's um, terminal, they don't know how long she's got to live. But she's not going to live forever."

"No one lives forever."

"No they don't, but they get to see their children grow old. She doesn't"

"Is she having any form of treatment or?" Beca asked concerned

"They're putting her through chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Although she's terminal, they've said because there is multiple tumours, of different sizes they can't operate because two of the biggest brain tumours are too big now. "

"Why put her though all that treatment then? In the kindest sense Chloe surely it's nicer to her to keep her comfortable. People can have terrible side effects from treatment."

"She knows, but I think she's just holding out for any miracle."

"How Chloe? I don't get it. How has all this happened, I mean brain Mets are a secondary cancer if im right?"

Chloe nodded her head, wiping her tears as she looked at Beca.

"But she was given the all clear two years ago?" Beca said with frustration in her voice.

"I know Beca, don't you think we've asked all these questions!"

"I know Chloe, I know. I'm sorry."

"What they've basically said is that it's steamed from the skin cancer. The brain Mets obviously started growing when that cancer was live and they've carried on ever since, hence why there's so many. They're now hitting the nerves and stems of the brain which is what's causing her headaches."

"Wow" was all Beca could say. "So is that what you was doing at the hospital, visiting her?"

"She had suffered a seizure. Due to the extent of the tumours and how much they're pushing on her brain she fits on a daily basis. But they can't take any risks. Normally her Macmillan nurses go into her with the end of life team and basically sedate her with drugs which control it."

"I'm guessing that wasn't the case this time?" Beca asked

"No. The medication had stopped working so they had to get her in quick. It's put her immune system to practically zero. So every time this happens and it's a trip to hospital it's just as dangerous for her."

"Why? That doesn't make sense surely she's safe."

"Not quite. Due to the no immune system and the amount of diseases and illness spreading round the hospital, something as simple as a common cold could kill her because she'd die of pneumonia"

"As heart-breaking as this all is, truly heart-breaking. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew that if I told you id have to bring it all to the front of my mind and I didn't want to. I didn't wanna accept that my sister was dying, but she is Beca, she's dying and I can't do anything to help her." Chloe broke down and fell into Beca's lap.

"Chloe look at me" she shook her head, "Hey come on, look at me please" Beca lifted Chloe's head up placing a hand on each cheek.

Chloe carried on, "She's in my head Beca, all day every day. I'm not ready for that to be the only place she exists."

"I can't do this by myself, I can't" stated Chloe

"Hey, hey you are not by yourself, ok. You're not alone do you hear me." Chloe nodded

Beca put her arm round Chloe's shoulders to hug her, Chloe turned her head into Beca's neck, tears starting to flow again. "I'm here, always have been. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this story what do you want to see happen? do you even want me to continue?**

 **All your follows, favourite's and reviews are so greatly appreciated.**


	7. Higher and Higher

**Chapter 7 – Higher and Higher**

 **Sorry it's taken so long for an update, life gets in the way sometimes. It's a long chapter so hopefully it makes up for it. As always i own nothing and thank you for all the attention on this story, it's very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The gang were three days into their vacation as such and they were having a blast. They were currently all getting ready trying to decide where they were going to go tonight, they had spent the last three nights at the lake house which had been awesome but they wanted a night out out.

"Beca! Becaaa!" Fats shouted from her's and Bumper's shared room.

"What? What do you want?" Beca shouted back from her room she shared with Chloe.

"Girl I think you're gonna have to go to fats, she ain't moving" Beca knew Chloe had a point; Beca huffed and walked down the corridor to her room.

"Yes?" Beca said as she walked into Fats room, witnessing a sight she never wants to see again. "Bumper! Seriously? I don't think that's necessary." He was standing on the other side of the room, stark naked, singing his little heart out.

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

"Oh my goodness this isn't happening" Beca said as she turned her back to Bumper, standing in the door way.

Chloe heard what was going on, curious; she walked down the corridor to their room.

As she approached the room, she put her hand on Beca's wrist and turned her round to see what was going on.

"What's all the oh my goodness about love?" Chloe asked, "Oh my!" she said as she witnessed Bumper for herself. He was now rotating his hips as he was running his hands down his unflattering body.

 _I unzip the back to watch it fall_

 _While I kiss your neck and shoulders_

 _No don't be afraid to show it off_

 _I'll be right here ready to hold you_

"Ok Chlo you've seen enough" Beca said as she turned Chloe around, with a hand on each hip, and gently pushed her back towards their bedroom. "This sight will burn anyone's eyes."

"So, I have a plan for you Stan" Said Fats to Beca "do not interrupt me with your short person syndrome until I've finished."

"We're all heading out right?" Beca looked at Fats nodding, thinking well yeah. "Why don't we go back to that bar up town, remember the first time we all came here in the summer after our first year of college"

"Um no that's not quite the best ide…" Fat Amy looked at Beca like aca-s'cuse me I told you not to interrupt me.

"Sorry, go on." Said Beca as she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, why don't we head to that bar? It's a great night, cheap drinks, karaoke and a dance floor. What more do any of us want? "

"I SAY YES!" shouted Chloe from down the corridor.

"Yes, I say yes" shouted Stacey also.

"Already out numbered grumps, our bar it is." Said Fat Amy

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Fats, Bumper, Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie and Benji had been in the bar for about an hour, the drinks we're flowing and as expected none of them had left the dance floor, well apart from Benji bless him who hadn't even made it to the dance floor.

"Hey man, what beaut's caught your eye?" Jesse said as he approached the booth Benji was sitting in.

"No one man, just enjoying watching you lot" Benji stated with a smile on his face

"You don't have anything to lose you know, talk to her." Jesse said as he looked up, nodding over at Stacie currently grinding behind Fat Amy.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Benji said as he shook his head looking down.

"You're a great guy Benji, a handsome young man. Have tequila and go for it. She'd be silly to say no." Jesse said batting his friend on the back before heading to the bar.

All the girls were on the dance floor and the guys were at the bar. Benji was buying a round of tequila's; he had had a few beers by now so his confidence was slowly growing.

 **The tune to Pumpin Blood by NONONO started playing…**

"Ahhhhh!" All the girls shouted in sink, they were a few drinks down by this point.

"I love this song!" said Fat Amy

 _Hey heart on the road again_

 _Moving on forward_

 _Sticks and stones won't break our bones_

 _We're in a car on the highway_

 _It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold_

 _You're a catalyst to your happiness you know_

 _This is your heart it's alive_

 _It's pumping blood_

 _And it's your heart it's alive_

 _It's pumping blood_

 _And the whole wide world is whistling_

 _And it's whistling_

Beca danced over to Chloe, excited to see her she grabbed her into a hug then started dancing behind Beca. Fat Amy was twerking in front of Aubrey and Stacie which they couldn't stop laughing at, Aubrey repeatedly slapping Fat Amy's backside.

 _Hey heart on the run again_

 _Driving strong forward_

 _Sticks and stones won't take its course_

 _You got the part in the front seat_

 _It's the best and worst feeling like nothing can go wrong_

 _You're the decider of the world that you will get to know_

 _Cause it's your heart it's alive_

 _It's pumpin' blood_

 _And it's your heart it's alive_

 _It's pumpin' blood_

 _And the whole wide world is whistling_

Beca lent her head back onto Chloe's shoulder, turning her head into look at her, both smiling looking like they're having the time of their lives. Chloe grabbing both Beca's hands, intertwining their fingers stretching them out like Jack and Rose on the Titanic as they danced.

 _Hey heart on the road again_

 _On the high way on the highway_

 _Hey heart on the road again_

 _on the highway on the highway_

 _Cause it's your heart it's alive_

 _It's pumpin' blood_

 _Yeah it's your heart it's alive it's pumpin blood_

 _And the whole wide world is whistling_

 _And it's whistling_

 _And it's whistling_

Benji approached the edge of the dance floor, tray of drinks in hand; "Tequila time!" he shouted.

"Yes Benji, this girl always needs more jiggle juice." Chloe said as she let go of Beca's hands, slapping her backside of the way to the table.

"Something's going down tonight, I can feel it in my fat bones Aubs" Fats said to Aubrey as they danced their way back to the booth.

Everyone was sitting round the both, laughing and sharing memories, **John Gibbons – Would I Lie to You playing in the background…**

"Hey Fats you remember when you sailed across the lake to get to Bumper" Beca asked, laughing.

"I'm pretty sure you could have just gone round" stated Chloe, everyone laughing at this point.

"Yeah, no didn't think of that" said Fats.

"Hey sexy" Said Fat Amy looking at Bumper, "Remember when you set up that lovely romantic evening and I turned you down" Everyone smirking.

"Ouch yes ok, talk about burn babe!" said Bumper

 _Look into my eyes, can't you see they're open wide?_

 _Would I lie to you, baby, would I lie to you? (Oh, yeah)_

 _Don't you know it's true, girl, there's no one else but you?_

 _Would I lie to you, baby, yeah? (Would I lie to you?) c'mon_

"Ok someone come dance with me, I've been sitting down for too long" asked Stacie.

Jesse nudged Benji, giving him a look as if to say go!

"Yeah sure, I'll dance with you Stacie" said Benji with a new found alcohol confidence.

Stacie held out her hand for Benji, as he grabbed it Stacie pulling him up super-fast and onto the dance floor.

* * *

Beca was in the bathroom fixing her outfit and touching up her make up. She was rather drunk right now and all she could think about was her dancing with Chloe earlier. It was fun but something about it seemed sexy and intermate. It felt right, so so right. But that was probably just the drunkenness talking.

"Ooo oh god." Chloe said as she stumbled into the bathroom, "Oh hey pretty lady there you are!"

"Ha. Someone's a little drunk there, you ok?" Beca said as she walked over to Chloe to help her steady herself, holding her up by the waist.

"Please don't touch me there, you'll give me little butterfly things in my stomach" said Chloe, oblivious to what she had just said.

"Um, ok." Beca was so taken back by what Chloe had just said.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Jesse's about to do karaoke. He said it's a new arrangement of a song for Aubrey."

"Cool, I'll be right out I'm just fixing my make up." Beca said as she turned back to look into the mirror.

"You know, you really don't need all that Beca. You're very beautiful; well I think you are anyway."

"Oook Chloe you're my friend you have to say that." Beca laughed off.

"No, no I don't. I don't have to say that, but your 'friends' are supposed to tell you the truth." There was something about the way Chloe said 'friends' that didn't sit well with Beca, there was a different meaning behind it. Both girls had had a lot to drink and now wasn't the time to question it.

"In fact you look super-hot tonight Beca, I'm loving the whole look." Chloe said as she stood right in front of Beca, causing her to turn round and face her not realising that their faces were inches away from each other. Beca was wearing a black skin tight pencil skirt, with a see through leopard print blouse tucked in.

Beca couldn't work out the intentions behind Chloe's words, all she did think was if Chloe was playing mind games then Beca could play them too.

Beca looked Chloe in the eye, slowly looking down at her lips then back up again.

"I must say, you look pretty fine yourself Miss Beale." Chloe was wearing skin tight black shorts, with a white thick strapped top tucked in, her favourite pink blazer over the top. To be honest, Beca thought to herself, Chloe could pull off a bin bag.

Beca coughed, "Ok let's go watch our friend cringely serenade our other friend"

"Yes good idea" agreed Chloe, thinking what on earth just happened between these two.

Both girls walked out the bathroom, Chloe walking towards the bar.

"Hey Beca, my round what do you want?" Asked Chloe

"I'll take anything strong, on the rocks please." Beca joined Chloe at the bar, along with Aubrey and Fat Amy.

" **Ok guys and girls, up next I have a Mr Jesse, with his own arrangement of a well-known song by all."**

"I hope you guys don't mind, im'a be playing the guitar also. This is um, re arrangement of a great song. This is for my love, Aubrey." Said Jesse to the crowd.

 _Your love, liftin' me higher_

 _Than I've ever been lifted before_

 _So keep it up, quench my desire_

 _And I'll be at your side forevermore_

 _You know your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on liftin' (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Higher (liftin' me, liftin' me), higher, and higher (higher)_

 _I said your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on (liftin' me, liftin' me)_

 _Liftin' me (liftin' me) higher and higher (higher)_

 _Now once I was downhearted_

 _Disappointment was my closest friend_

 _But then you came and he soon departed_

 _And you know he never showed his face again_

 _That's why your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on liftin' (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Higher (liftin' me, liftin' me), higher, and higher (higher)_

 _I said your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on (liftin' me, liftin' me)_

 _Liftin' me (liftin' me) higher and higher (higher)_

 _I'm so glad I finally found you_

 _Yes, that one in a million girl_

 _And I with my lovin' arms around ya_

 _Honey, I can stand up and face the world_

It was a beautiful version of the song, very modern very current. It felt like there was so much meaning behind it. Beca looked up across the girls to Chloe, Chloe looking directly back at her.

 _Let me tell ya your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on liftin' (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Higher (liftin' me, liftin' me), higher, and higher (higher)_

 _I said your love (your love keeps liftin' me)_

 _Keeps on (liftin' me, liftin' me)_

 _Liftin' me (liftin' me) higher and higher (higher)_

Fat Amy had noticed the glances between the two girls; she's known the pair of them so long; she could sense something had happened.

For some reason it had all got too much for Beca. The alcohol, the situation in the bathroom or whatever you wanna call what that, this song. She turned back to the barman, "Hey, can I get two shots please, something strong." The barman handed Beca two tequila shots, down they went one after the other. "Thank you" said Beca as she slid the glasses back across the bar, one falling off bar side and smashing.

"Woah, hey, you ok?" Chloe said walking over to Beca, "you've gone from drunk to slaughtered in like ten minutes. That's pretty impressive girl."

"Yeah ok, don't patronize me Chlo" Beca said getting off the bar stool, attempting to walk away.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the forearm, "Hey don't walk away from me, what's going on?"

"Nothing Chloe please let me go." Beca said trying to let her arm loose from Chloe's grip.

"No, I'm not. Something's up, talk to me. Does this have anything to do with the bathroom situation, because that wasn't nothing Beca that was a situation."

Currently looking down at the floor, Beca took a deep breathe, and then looking up at Chloe. "No."

Beca then walked off, Chloe shouting out to her. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'll see you's at the lake house."

Chloe just shook her head, walking back over to the booth. Fat Amy walked towards her having seen the girls in a heated conversation.

"Where's she going ginge?" Asked Fat Amy

"She's gone back to the lake house. She's had enough for one night apparently."

"What happened?" asked Fats, "I don't even know" replied Chloe shaking her head walking past Fats to go sit in there booth. Chloe was ready to leave now too.

* * *

All the gang headed back to the lake house after the little situation with Beca and Chloe. It was late anyway, well into the early morning and everyone had well had enough to drink by then. Everyone was still in good spirits as they walked up the steps into the lake house, Fat Amy laughing with Bumper as she looked up and saw Beca standing on the jetty looking out at the night sky, not far off sun rise.

"You wanna talk about it?" Fats said approaching Beca, Beca turned round noticing who it was shaking her head, "not now Fats."

"All jokes aside, come on girl sit down." Amy gestured to the edge of the jetty, both girls sitting down.

"What happened tonight, you were having a great now then your mood suddenly changed."

"I don't even know what happened Fats, Chloe stumbled into the bathroom then it took a real turn from there?"

Fat Amy raising her eye brows, "Carry on…"

"Chloe was super drunk, as we all were and she started telling me how beautiful and hot I looked. That I didn't need any make up. Then I obviously told her to stop being stupid and that she had to say that, we're friends. Then the tone of her voice changed Fats when she said the word friend, like it bothered her."

"Probably because you two being friends is bothering her, like it's bothering you."

Beca gave Fat Amy a look as if to say do not go there again.

"No I'm being serious now Beca. The pair of you needs to be honest with each other for a change. Quite with the lies for once"

"I'm no liar, ok maybe I lied once when I was working at the recording studio but never again."

"Quit the bullshit Beca. Your feelings for Chloe have grown since the day you met her. You're scared I get it, but not being honest with each other is going to ruin your friendship one day because it won't ever be enough."

"Fats you say this like she would feel the same about me"

"Because she does Beca!" fats shouted, with frustration in her voice.

"Jeeze" said Beca.

"I'm sorry Beca but you've seriously got to wake up and realise what's right in front of you, take a chance for once. Don't be scared of your own happiness."

Fat Amy stood up resting her hand on Beca's shoulder, "I'll give you some time to think, but don't take forever. She's probably scared too."

"Did she tell you anything at all, because Chloe gave me nothing apart from a load of anger and the fact if Beca wants to act like that, then she is about to have some fun and games with her?" Aubrey asked Fat Amy as she walked back into the lake house.

"Oh Jesus this could get pretty ugly Aubs."

"What why?"

"Well, let's put it this way. They got into a little situation in the bathroom that, shall we say bought some feelings to the surface neither of them wants to face. We all know Beca; she's not going to get Chloe's feelings out of her by just asking nicely."

"Yeah and when it comes to Beca Chloe won't go down without a fight." Stated Aubrey.

Maybe it was time Beca faced this reality. She was going to have to speak to Chloe, but Beca was Beca and the only way she knew how to work out if Chloe felt the same was to tease her. Chloe could have come to Beca all this time if she did like her more than friends, why did it have to be her. Chloe isn't stupid so she's going to sense what Beca's doing a mile off, let the games begin.

* * *

 **Bruno Mars - Versace On The Floor**

 **NONONO - Pumpin' Blood**

 **John Gibbons - Would I Lie to You**

 **James Bay - Higher and Higher (cover)**

 **these are all the songs used in this chapter, give them a listen.**


	8. Wanted

Chapter 8 – Wanted

* * *

The gang had been in bed for a matter of hours and Beca was constantly tossing and turning unable to sleep. Beca turned from her side facing the window, to lie on her back. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Chloe who was asleep on her side next to her. From day one there was something about Chloe, Beca thought. There was something about the way she could make anyone feel better about themselves or a situation. She always tried to do what was best for everyone, never gave up on what she believed was best for herself. This is what Beca couldn't get her head around; Chloe's always gone after what she wanted so if the girls are right, why has she never gone after her. Beca didn't even think she was sure of her feelings for Chloe anyway. Like what even were her feelings, she knew there was something going on because she gave her butterflies, what Chloe had to say meant something and well, seeing Chloe so torn up about her sister made Beca feel like she had a purpose; someone she needed to protect. It hurt her to see Chloe so hurt. Closing her eyes, taking another deep breath whilst shaking her head, Beca turned back over to face the window to try getting some sleep.

Chloe could sense Beca looking at her but she didn't wanna talk to her right now. She was certain she was still drunk, she hadn't slept and to be honest she didn't even know where to begin with what to say. There was so many things running through her head right now, mainly, why does Beca keep running. Beca runs from any situation she isn't comfortable in or doesn't want to deal with. This frustrated Chloe because she only done this when it was about her, when she was dealing with other people Beca was amazing. But one thing that Chloe had noticed was half the time Beca can't be bothered with anyone else's crap, she's always there for Chloe; but why. Yes they we're awesome friends have been since day one at Barden but Beca isn't like that with Fats or Aubrey.

An hour or so later Beca had had enough of not being able to sleep so she got up. She looked over at Chloe who was now sleeping. Beca grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe and headed for the shower. Ten minutes or so into her shower Beca was startled by someone trying to barge into the shower room; the bathroom was split into two separate rooms. The sliding door took you into the bathroom where you had the mirrored wardrobes and a double basin sink, and then a second door took you into the shower and the toilet.

"Beca, BECA! Can you open the door please" Said Chloe, as she's standing there in very minimal clothing and doing the going to piss myself any second dance.

"Chloe I'm kind of in the shower here, go find another toilet would you" replied Beca mid shower

"No. Jesus Beca just open the door" Chloe said getting annoyed

Beca shook her head and grabbed the towel from the rack and stepped round the shower panel to unlock the door.

"Finally" said Chloe and she barged into the shower room, "wasn't that hard was it."

"You're unbelievable you know that." Replied Beca, "clearly didn't manage to put your complete pj set on either" Beca said whilst looking Chloe up and down, as Chloe sat on the toilet bear in mind.

"Hab-ing a good look are we?" asked Chloe, with that speech difficulty; alcohol clearly present in her system.

"Well someone's still drunk aren't they" Beca was standing leaning with her back against the wall, laughing to herself about the current state of Chloe. As she sat in front of her having what's got to be the longest recorded piss in history.

"Would you just hurry up please so I can finish my shower." Beca said turning away to turn the shower back on.

"Well this brings back some memories doesn't it Miss Mitchell, fancy a sing a long…" Chloe stood up, pulling her underwear with it.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

Chloe was singing at the top of her voice, "Will you keep your voice down woman" asked Beca.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

"Chloe Jeeze stop!" Beca said as she stepped forward putting her right hand over Chloe's mouth, Chloe froze in her tracks.

Both girls just stood looking each other in the eye, Chloe removing Beca's hand from her mouth.

"Are we gonna talk about this?"

"Talk about what Chloe?" Beca asked playing ignorant

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Beca don't play stupid. The Bar Beca, do you need me to spell it out to you?"

"You sure you can manage spelling right now Chlo?" Beca asked with a chuckle

"I may be drunk right now Beca but I ain't an idiot"

"You tell me what you think we should be talking about Chloe and I'll follow your lead"

"You're unbelievable you know that!" Chloe said shaking her head and walking out.

Beca knew exactly what Chloe was referring too but she wanted to hear her side of it. If Chloe wasn't willing to talk then Beca was going to keep her mouth shut too, or continue to try and make Chloe speak.

* * *

Chloe was downstairs, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. About the 3rd coffee in hand, radio on and reading the local paper. **Hunter Hayes – Wanted playing…**

 _You know I'd fall apart without you_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

 _Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

 _But it's more than one and one makes two_

 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_

 _You gotta know you're wanted too_

She could hear footsteps on the staircase and assumed it was Beca.

"You manage to wash all the ignorance off? There's a lot of it" Chloe said as she turned around, realising it was Fats.

"Jeeze, what's with the morning insult ginger locks"

"Oh. Morning girl, sorry I thought you we're Beca"

"You two still pissed at each other clearly" stated Fat Amy

"You can say that again"

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_

 _But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

"Did you talk to her this morning, if she up?" asked Fats

"Yeah she's taking a shower; you could say we had a few words. None of any importance though"

"What even happened last night?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. We keep getting ourselves into weird situations and having these awkward moments of, tension."

"Sexual tension? Yeah I know I've seen it" said Fat Amy as she stood making herself a coffee with her back to Chloe

"Sexual tension? No no definitely not that. No thank you."

"Oh do me a favour girl, you two practically eye sex each other."

"Do I think she's hot fats? Yeah, Beca is pretty damn hot. I'd tell her that drunk or sober. She's funny, she stubborn, she's annoying, there's a kind and honest side to her that I think I'm lucky to see sometimes. I think she's pretty damn awesome to be honest. But Beca isn't gay and nor am I so"

"Are you sure about that?" Amy said turning round with a raised brow smirking at Chloe.

"Yeah I think I'd know by now" stated Chloe as she sip's her coffee and turns the page of her newspaper.

"But would you girl? Would you know by now, I mean you're like 21. Why do people feel there has to be an age on it, or that they like a certain gender. Or that there type is of a certain gender, age, race or religion. I don't think so. I think you should fall for a person for who they are, not for what's under their clothes."

"Wow fats, that's a bit deep for the morning. You've got a point though; the society makes you think a certain way."

"Yeah it does, so don't follow it." Fats said as she walked over to Chloe, coffee in hand. Resting one hand on her shoulder, "follow your heart; I don't think it will lead you wrong." Amy walked off.

Chloe followed Amy's path as she went back upstairs, her friend's words running through her mind. The truth of the matter is, you lie for so long about how you feel, no one but yourself has put them thoughts there; all because of what other people might say.

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _You'll always be wanted._

Chloe listened to the song play out; it gave her goose bumps; because the song lyrics and Amy's words put one person's name in her head, Beca.

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts on the story.

Songs used are:

 **Sia Titanium**

 **Hunter Hayes Wanted**


End file.
